


Unexpected Guests - An Aleanna and Loki Short

by MundaneMortalMuggle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Happy Ending, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneMortalMuggle/pseuds/MundaneMortalMuggle
Summary: Loki and Aleanna travel to visit Tom Hiddleston. Loki had requested a visit with his alter ego as a birthday present. A short fluffy story made to take place on the Friday before Tom's birthday and on his birthday. It's a quick write up. Please ignore the typos and pacing issues. :)





	Unexpected Guests - An Aleanna and Loki Short

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post the whole thing on one page, so it's rather long. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please note: I placed Thomas in a terraced home (row house) in London. I kind of felt that Bachelor-Tom would choose that type of housing in London- something updated and comfortable inside, but still classic on the outside.

**Unexpected Guests - An Aleanna & Loki Short**

Tom opens the french doors to his back terrace, coffee in hand. His closes the door and rubs his other hand through his damp hair. It was pleasant to have managed a run without the paparazzi standing on every corner. He walks to the low wall in front of him and looks out over the shared green space. He pulls his mobile from his pocket to check the time: 7:24. A quick look at his texting app shows twenty missed messages in the short time he was in the shower. He takes a drink of his coffee and rests it on the low wall, then begins replying to the more immediate messages.

“Would you mind shifting to the side a bit?” A female voice calls out suddenly, startling him to the point that he almost loses his grip on his phone. “The screen is reflecting the sun into my eyes,” the voice explains.

Tom glances around the terrace and finally find the source of the voice. A woman is sitting on top of the seven foot brick privacy wall between his house and the next attached unit. She has a sketchbook in her hands and a charcoal pencil rests in her fingers. A black cat lays in front of her, tail flicking, eyes watching him curiously.

“Sorry,” Tom says, and shifts his body so he’s facing her, screen turned away. He glances up to watch her sketch, she pauses to look at the sunrise every so often then lowers her eyes to continue sketching again. He takes in her appearance, pale blonde curls, dropping nearly to her waist, designer jeans and a form hugging blouse, tan boots that raise to mid calf. He clears his throat and addresses her again, “Sorry, but what are you doing up on the wall?”

She jerks her thumb towards the home behind her. “Locked out, I’m afraid.” She scratches the cat on the head. The pencil moves across the page again.

“You’re American,” Tom says.

“Mmm,” the girl responds noncommittally, she turns her focus to Tom. “Visiting distant cousins.” Her eyes jerk to the cat suddenly as he swats one of her pencils off the edge. “That was uncalled for at all.” The cat flicks its tail, looking smug. She notices Tom watching her. “Sorry, where are my manners,” she drops on leg over the edge of the wall and leans down towards him, hand extended. “Aleanna James.”

*****

Aleanna smiles at Tom as he takes her hand in a firm grip and shakes it. “Tom Hiddleston,” he says.

“I noticed as much. Sorry to interrupt your quiet morning,” Aleanna replies. She scratches the cat under his chin, “And this ball of mischief is know as Lokitty.”

Tom gives a smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “You’re a Loki fan.”

Amusement crosses Aleanna’s face and a smile breaks free, “Yes, I suppose I am.” She grabs for the cat as he leaps from the wall, “No- damn.”

Tom tucks his phone into his pocket and walks after the cat. “Sit tight. I can grab him for you.”

“No!” Aleanna says. “He’ll not tolerate being picked up, and he has his claws.”  _ What are you doing? _ She sends to the cat.

Lokitty turns and tips his head to watch her. _ I grow bored of this. Please get him to invite us in, so I might change forms. _

_ He lives in a very sceptical age, you can’t expect that he will just invite some random fangirl in for tea. Give me some time. _ She glares at the cat, then speaks to Tom, “Leave him a moment. He’ll likely grow bored of exploring your terrace and come back.” She tosses a frown at the cat once again. She returns to her sketch and Tom walks back towards her.

“May I?” He asks, indicating her sketchbook. She allows the tiniest bit of magic to flare so the pages hold the last drawings she’s done on them. “Of course,” she says as she hands it down. Aleanna returns her pencils to her void space. She turns so both her feet are dangling on his side of the dividing wall.

Tom slowly flips through the drawings. “These are quite brilliant.” He continues to turn the pages when Aleanna suddenly leans down and snatches the sketchbook. “I’ve just remembered what I drew on the next few pages. Sorry. They are not appropriate for sharing.” Tom looks up to find a faint blush on her cheeks.

They look at one another for a long moment, when Lokitty hisses softly at Tom. Tom takes a hesitant step back. Aleanna blinks and turns her attention to the cat below her. “Please excuse him. He’s extremely possessive of me. He has a hard time sharing.”

Tom walks back over to his forgotten cup of coffee and takes a swig. “Funny, that’s how I imagined my characterization of Marvel’s Loki to be. A man hurt so many times by those close to him that he was careful of who gained his affections, but when he finally did love, he would do so with all that he was… in an almost obsessive fashion.” He brings the cup to his mouth again, taking another drink, then setting it down on the outdoor table. “Allow me to help you down, so you can retrieve your cat. He doesn’t seem to be warming up to me at all.” Tom reaches his hands up and Aleanna leans forward, slipping down into them. He lowers her slowly down to the terrace floor.

Tom looks down at Aleanna, eyes wandering her face. He becomes aware of his hands still on her waist and drops them, taking a step away from her. He smiles warmly at her.

Aleanna takes a step away Tom. She feels a familiar magic rise and her eyes dart over Tom’s shoulder, widening in shock, “No!”

A flash a light and suddenly in place of the cat, Loki is there, dressed in black and green leather armor. He grips Tom by the throat and pulls him up against the wall. “I do not appreciate people touching what is mine.” 

Tom blinks in disbelief at Loki standing in front of him. “What the bloody hell?” he exclaims. 

Aleanna grabs Loki’s arm and pulls him off Tom, “Are you insane? Anyone could have seen you change.” She touches her wrist quickly. “Illidan, scan local mobile devices and the web, check for any images of Loki and Thomas Hiddleston dated for today.” She wraps a hand around Loki’s wrist and pulls him out of view of the surrounding homes.

Tom frowns as he steps away from the wall, rubbing his neck. “No record of any images found,” a disembodied voice says.

Aleanna breathes a sigh of relief then shakes her head in exasperation. She brushes a quick kiss to Loki’s lips. “That was foolish, I thought you wanted to be invited in,” she says softly.

“Who are you?” Tom asks, rubbing both hands over his eyes then down his cheeks. He glances nervously at Loki.

Loki raises a brow, “That should be obvious, mortal. My Lady said my name. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”

Tom takes a few hesitant steps forward, then raises a hand to touch Loki’s leather armor. “I will admit, I find the authenticity of your armour disconcerting. You bear a remarkable resemblance to me as well. I fail to see that as conclusive evidence of your Asgardian nature.”

“Stab me,” Loki says calmly. Tom gives a confused look, so Loki explains. “Try to stab me. Asgardian bodies are much more dense than those of Midgardians. Stab me with a Midgardian weapon and that shall prove that I am who I say I am.”

Tom shifts around the pair, keeping a cautious eye on them. He disappears into the house through the french doors. Tom returns a moment later with a large kitchen knife. “I uhh,” he laughs nervously, running his free hand through his hair. “I’m not sure I could stab at someone.”

Loki holds both his palms out and waits. “Apparently nothing else with put your mind at ease,” he says in a bored tone. “Darling,” he says after a moment, “help Thomas.”

Aleanna steps behind Tom and grasps his hand, “Sorry, we’re wasting precious time.” She raises his hand, bringing the knife blade against Loki’s palm. She uses her other hand to turn the blade around in Tom’s hand, facing the blade down. She raises his hand with hers and stabs it down towards Loki’s palm forcefully. Tom steps closer to Loki as Aleanna releases his wrist. He shifts the knife in his hand and drags it across Loki’s hand once again.

“Amazing,” he says softly. “How is it possible? Loki Odinson is a character in a movie.”

Loki’s eyes meet Aleanna’s and she smiles softly as he responds, “My Darling, Aleanna, came and found me. I have since learned to use the magic required to travel as she does.”

Tom shifts his eyes to Aleanna, “You are not Asgardian? No of course you aren’t. According to the comics, their resilience comes, in part, due to the density of their bodies. I lifted you from the wall, and you weighed no more than a typical human female would. That begs the question, what are you?” 

“Not what you would expect, that I can guarantee,” Aleanna says with a smirk. “I am Loki’s. As to what else I am, that is not important.”

Loki gently pulls the sketchbook from Aleanna’s grasp. “I am curious, Love, why you cut short the Midgardian’s viewing of your drawings.” He flips from the sunrise drawing back to a few of him as Lokitty, then turns the page to himself sleeping in their bed. He turns the page again, grinning at the nudes she sketched of him.

Aleanna lifts a hand to hide her smile, “The drawings might seem a bit stalkerish, since Tom had no knowledge of you up until a few minutes ago. Since we are trying to get invited in, it seemed imperative that I  _ not  _ come off as a crazed fan.”

Loki turns the sketchbook around and pushes it into Tom’s hands, “I am obviously the superior specimen. I’m taller, stronger, smarter, and physically far more exceptional.”

“And so modest!” Aleanna jokes. She watches Tom’s eyes scan the drawings, the slightest of blushes on his face. Her eyes scan his figure. “You are really quite fit for a human,” she says consolingly. 

Tom’s eyes come up to meet hers, then he seems come to a decision. “Forgive me, please come inside. It won’t do to have a look-alike sitting out here all morning.” He opens the door and holds a palm out to indicate they should proceed him inside.

*****

Tom and Loki are sitting in the living room. They face each other on two couches, taking in each other’s appearance. Aleanna has retrieved her sketchbook from Tom’s hands and another drawing is forming under her swift fingers. She looks up at them again, then down at the page. “We did not come here so you could stare at Tom, Dear.” She reminds gently.

Loki shakes himself from his contemplation, “Tell me about your life.” Aleanna shots him a look and he looks from her back to Tom, “Please.”

Tom quirks a brow at the strange request and slowly begins to tell Loki about his life, starting with his childhood, talking of his mother and father, and their divorce. He talks of his sisters and the mischief they used to get in together. Loki rests his chin in his hand, deep in thought.

Tom’s fitness tracker beeps and he looks down in alarm, “Dear Lord, is that the time?” He runs a hand through his hair, “I’ll just be a moment. I’m so sorry, I’ve a Skype conference call with my agent and a studio in five minutes and I have explicit instructions to wear a blue suit. Please feel free to stay in the sitting room.” He quickly leaves the room and walks into a bedroom off the hallway to the left.

Loki raises the from couch and walks over to Aleanna, looking at her work. She’s drawn Loki and Tom in profile, each looking at the other. The next pages has Tom and Loki as they were, when Tom was talking about his younger life. Loki is sprawled more comfortable against his couch, arms across the back. Tom has an ankle crossed over his knee and his hands are out in front of him, as he talks animatedly.

Loki pulls the sketchbook from her hands and sets it on the side table next to him. He lifts her from the oversized chair and shifts to sit down, resting her in his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist. “I shall never grow tired of holding you,” He admits. She shifts slightly so her head is tucked under his chin. “I cannot tell you how happy I am.”

Aleanna turns so she can straddle him and kisses him slowly. He pulls her tighter against him and she moans softly. Loki takes control of the kiss, claiming her lips possessively as time ticks by unnoticed. He pulls back and rests his forehead to hers, their breath mingling. “I want to ravish you, Darling. You drive me to distraction.”

She chuckles softly, “You tempt me more than I’d like to admit. We should venture out this evening. Perhaps we can go out later tonight, take in London?”

There’s a sudden knocking on the door, “Tom!” A woman’s voice calls. The knocking persists, and Aleanna looks from Loki to the door, she slips from his lap and pulls him towards the hall bathroom. Aleanna pulls the door nearly closed. “Thomas William Hiddleston, you open the door this instant.”

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall, followed by the front door being unlocked and opened are the only response. Then, “Mum? I thought we planned on tea tomorrow.”

There’s the sound of the door clicking shut and footsteps in the sitting room. “Naughty boy,” the woman says.

“Mum?” Tom’s confusion is evident.

“I heard you talking through the door.” Aleanna raises her eyebrows at Loki. She allows her magic to swell as she becomes a white cat. She nudges Loki and he rolls his eyes and follows suit.

*****

Tom gives his mother a hug, but looks at her in confusion, “I’m sorry, Mum, I haven’t any idea what you mean.”

“I heard talking,” she declares, smugly.

Tom blinks, about to explain he was on a conference call when a pair of cats race each other through the room, one white, one black. “Ahh, I was scolding the cats,” Tom says distractedly, watching the cats disappear into his bedroom.

His mum gives a knowing look, “I don’t suppose your cats also asked about exploring London this evening, hmm?”

Confusion clouds Tom’s face as he tried to understand what his mum is talking about. His mother’s eyes catch on something behind him and she beams. He turns to see what she’s looking at and his eyes widen slightly. Aleanna walks towards Tom, fastening a dangly diamond earring in her ear, her jeans and blouse exchanged for a slinky dress that compliments the blue of his suit. “It’s alright, Tom,” Aleanna says with a smile. She steps in close to him. “I’m sure your mother can keep a secret.”

Aleanna holds her hand out to the woman with a smile. Tom gathers his wits, “Sorry, Aleanna, allow me to introduce you to my mum, Diana Hiddleston. Mum, this is Aleanna James.”

The two women shake hands and exchange pleasantries and Dianna nudges Tom, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a new lady in your life?”

Tom clears his throat, “Ahh, it’s all very new, Mum. Very new.”

Aleanna smiles sweetly, “You have me to blame for the secrecy. My occupation does not lend itself well to high levels of public exposure. I’m afraid I pressed Tom for discretion.”

Tom wraps his arm around Aleanna’s waist, playing the role of affectionate suitor, when Lokitty races into the room in a streak of black fur. Aleanna catches him midair, holding the spitting cat carefully. “Now, Love,” she drops a kiss to his fuzzy head, “You know you’re my favorite.” She shifts slightly away from Tom, so Lokitty’s occasional swipe of claws doesn’t reach its mark. “I’m afraid he doesn’t share well,” she tells Diana by way of explanation. She looks down at the cat and says sternly, “Behave, Darling.”

Diana reaches a tentative hand out and runs her fingers carefully over the cat’s head. “What do you call him?”

“This is Lokitty,” Aleanna says.

“And the other, the pretty white cat?” Tom’s mother rubs Loki’s chin and he begins to purr.

“She’s called Princess,” Aleanna explains, a smile settling on her face. She notices the uncomfortable look on Tom’s face and shifts back slightly, “Ah, I should probably close this guy in a bedroom to keep him out of trouble.” She smiles to Diana. “It was very nice to meet you,” she says as she walks back down the hall.

Diana leans to the side, keeping Aleanna in view as long as possible. When she walks into the bedroom Diana grabs Tom’s wrist. “I really like her,” she says in an urgent whisper. “Please say you’ll try to keep this one.”

“Mum,” Tom says in an attempt to cut in, but Diana continues on.

“I know she’s American, but it seems to be quite fashionable lately, what with Prince Harry marrying that Markle woman.”

A soft sigh followed by, “Mum…”

“Imagine how cute the grandbabies would be!”

“Mum!” Tom says a little more forcefully. She blinks and turns her eyes to her son. “It is all  _ very  _ new. Please don’t read more into it than what is there.” He wraps his hands around hers gently. “I love you, Mum. I’m sorry I don’t have happier news for you, but the truth is, we’re still getting to know one another.”

Diana smiles sadly at him. “I should have called before stopping by. When you texted to let me know you were in town a day earlier than you expected, I thought I would surprise you with a visit.”

“It was the very best of surprises,” Tom says, smiling back at her. “Did you want to stay for lunch?”

“Ah, no. I couldn’t possibly,” she says, slipping her hands from his grasp. “I scheduled an appointment with the stylist today.” She touches her hair. “I’m meeting with a couple friends for lunch after.” She reaches up and draws Tom’s head down, kissing his cheek. “There, now. I will see you tomorrow for our tea. Enjoy the company of your beautiful girlfriend,” she says with a knowing smile.

*****

Tom walks to the bedroom to find Aleanna sitting on the edge of the bed, Lokitty curled in her lap. He gives a self-deprecating smile, “My mother was very taken by you. She’s going to be grieved to hear you have run away with your cat.”

Aleanna gives a crooked smile. “Tell her I snore, or that I won’t give up my occupation for you. Ahh, perhaps that I don’t want to have your children.”

Lokitty jumps off her lap to the floor, there’s a moment of stillness, then magic rolls over him, changing him to his Aesir form. He is now wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt. “Tell her that Aleanna’s father won’t allow the match.” He narrows his eyes, “The Norns know it took me long enough to shift his position on the matter.” Loki drops a critical gaze to Tom, arrogance in his tone.

Aleanna stands and wraps an arm around Loki’s waist. “Be nice. We are guests here.” Loki shifts his eyes back to her and allows his magic to flow again, changing her dress to a deep green. She pulls away slightly, crossing her arms, “Done playing dress up?” Loki gives her a look of smug pleasure, but says nothing.

“I still cannot get over the fact that you are here, in London. Loki, Prince of Asgard.” Tom shakes his head. “You travelled here by magical means?” Loki nods. “And you left the MCU when?”

Loki quirks a brow in confusion, so Aleanna explains, “The MCU is the Marvel Cinematic Universe.” To Tom she says, “We left in late spring 2018.”

“Well, don’t ask me how Endgame turns out. I’ve signed a non-disclosure agreement with the studio,” Tom says jokingly.

“The timeline we came from and the one that you’ve participated in, in film format, seem to have deviated,” Aleanna says softly, eyes shifting to the floor.

“What my Darling is trying to say is that due in part her arrival, events leading up to the war for the stones were altered. When we left, Thanos was dead, and Vision had taken a hiatus from his Midgardian obligations.” Loki tucks Aleanna’s hand in the crook of his elbow. “Let us return to the sitting room. I find I do not enjoy dwelling in another man’s personal chambers.”

The pair return to the sitting room, this time Aleanna is sitting next to Loki. Tom walks in a few minutes later, dressed in jeans in a dark t-shirt. He points to the table with the sketchbook on it. “May I?”

Aleanna nods, and pats the couch cushion next to her. Tom settles next to her and flips the sketchbook open. He rapidly shift through the blank pages. Aleanna glances at it, “Ah, the magic holding the last drawings has faded. Try holding it up and speaking your favorite quote.”

Tom frowns at the sketchbook, deep in thought, then says,  _ “To thine own self be true.” _

Aleanna clears her throat, “Ah, I meant favorite ‘Loki’ quote. Sorry.”

Tom looks down at the sketchbook, watching images slowly melt into being on the pages. Loki grabs Aleanna around the waist and pulls her onto his lap, shifts so he is closer to the drawings. “You’ve got pages dedicated to the cat king?” his voice is flat and unamused. Despite that fact, he looks at the drawings with interest.

Aleanna tips her head to look at Loki. “Of course I do. Tybalt is responsible for my cait sidhe abilities.”

“Why is a Shakespearean quote attached to images of this… cat person?” Tom asks. He flips the page, looking at the next pair of sketches.

“Tybalt remade himself when he became the King of Cats. He named himself Tybalt at the same time. Most importantly, he loved the theater and Shakespeare. I felt it fitting that phrases attached to his images would be Shakespearean,” Aleanna explains.

Tom flips the pages slowly, then mumbles, “Tybalt, huh?”

“Phrases? As in more than one?” Loki says sullenly. “What need have you of more pictures of the cat?”

Aleanna sighs and drops her hand to the sketchbook in Tom’s lap. She lifts it after a moment. “There are one hundred and three images on that page.  _ Thirty  _ of those are of you. You can’t tell me that you feel the threatened by Tybalt having three phrases worth of drawings. I’ve drawn thousands of images of you!” her words are filled with exasperation. 

Loki pulls her tighter to him, “Perhaps not.” He frowns in distaste. “I can’t believe the mortal found a new phrase.”

Tom looks up at Loki, his expression open, “Sorry.” He attempts to shift the sketchbook towards Loki.

“No, feel free to continue to try to unlock phrases.” Loki looks smug. “I have uncovered fifty-seven phrases now. Fifty-eight if I count the one you’ve revealed.”

Tom looks up at Loki. “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Loki pulls the sketchbook from Tom’s hand and murmurs, _ “Not all those who wander are lost.” _ He thrusts the sketchbook back at Tom, who takes it again. “My Darling admits there are many more phrases from her journeys on Middle Earth.”

Aleanna smacks her open palm against Loki’s chest, “I can’t believe you just did that. And all because you think Thomas can find phrases based on pop culture references.”

Tom looks down at the images, flipping the pages slowly. “Is this… Mirkwood?”

Aleanna crosses her arms and raises a brow at Loki. He gives her a grin, “Relax, Darling.” He addresses Tom, “Yes. Can you think of any phrases that might be popular, from the books, or the films?”

Tom glances up at Aleanna’s expression and his eyebrows draw together. “If you would rather I set the sketchbook aside, I can. I’d rather not make you cross.”

Aleanna pats his hand, then shifts from Loki’s lap to the end of the couch. “I am not cross, rather, not with _ you. _ Loki has been trying to find all the phrases in the sketchbook since he appropriated it in Avengers HQ. We’ve got a wager going on it. He knows I consider outside help cheating.”

“Ah, but I do not.” Loki says smugly. “We never made that stipulation.” He taps the sketchbook. “Come, Thomas. See if you can discover anything new.”

Tom swallows and smiles uncomfortably, “Ahh,  _ ‘There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after.’ _ ” He looks down at the paper and tries again. “ _ ‘All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.’ _ ” The image fade and are replaced by new ones. 

Loki leans over, eyes greedily taking in the new images. “Well done, Thomas,” he says distractedly.

Aleanna looses a sigh and stands from the couch. “If you both plan on wasting several hours on playing  _ what’s that phrase, _ might there be someplace that I can work off some energy? I could wander out to the nearest dojo if needed.”

Tom blinks up at Aleanna, “Ahh, I have a gym downstairs, with open space enough to allow for practicing sword fighting scenes and various other choreography. Will that do?”

“Wonderfully, thank you!” Aleanna replies.

Tom stands and Loki follows suit.

*****

Aleanna breathes a sigh of relief as she walks into the home gym. “This will do very nicely,” she comments and rewards Tom with a beaming smile. It’s spacious and she will be able to work through complete drills. She reaches into her void space and pulls out a black sweatpants a grey tank top and a dark magenta sports bra.

She reaches up to unclasp the back of her dress and Loki halts her movement. “Darling,” he scolds softly.

Aleanna takes in her surroundings and raises an eyebrow, “I will assume that has something to do with the tendency for actors in plays to change in front of one another. Fast scene changes calling for a lack of modestly.”

Loki smirks, “Let us hope that is the case, I would rather you did not become accustomed to stripping in front of Thomas, or he in front of you.” His magic raises, dressing her in the training clothes in a flash of green magic. “Although, I am curious as to any other noticeable differences between us besides my greater height.”

Aleanna drops the slinky dress into her void space and sits on the impact reducing floor. “If you two plan on comparing your,” her eyes drift down to his crotch, “assets,” she says with a raised eyebrow, “I would rather not hear the outcome.” She touches her fingers to her ears, beginning her workout music. “Noise cancelling, one hundred percent, begin playback,” she murmurs softly. Aleanna stretches and then begins moving through her first kata.

Loki looks from Aleanna to Tom, then explains, “Aleanna can get restless after long periods of stillness. I also suspect that she’s adapting to your hectic lifestyle,” Loki adds with a frown. “This is one of the ways she expends the energy. Is there somewhere we can talk? She should be content for at least an hour.”

Tom watches Aleanna shift through her kata. “That looks like karate.”

Loki’s gaze drifts back to Aleanna, “Possibly. Her father, her midgardian father, I mean- was a fighter of some repute.” He turns his attention back to Tom.

“Where did she- umm did she pull the clothes unto being with magic?” Tom asks, confused.

Loki shakes his head, “This world has very little in the way of magic. Aleanna’s powers ebb and flow with in direct response to the world she is a part of. She is using void space technology to store additional resources on her person.”

Tom opens his mouth to ask more questions, but snaps it shut when he feels Loki’s eyes on him. He motions to the door. They walk down the hall to a den, with bookcases and large windows facing the street. Tom indicates a pair of chairs, “I read in here, when I can afford to take the time.”

Loki points to the sketchbook. “Any other ideas?”

Tom glances down at the open page, deep in thought, _ “‘It’s a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don’t keep your feet, there’s not knowing where you might be swept off to.’” _ He looks at the blank page and shrugs. “So, tell me a little about yourself. You seem less disconcerted than I would have imagined you to be. Much less than I presented in my portrayal of you. Tell me I hadn’t misjudged that badly.”

Loki huffs out a quick breath, “I’ve seen your ‘Loki’ Tom. It is not far from the way that I felt, the actions I took.” His eyes drift to the tall bookcases across from them. “Aleanna gathered the Avengers in front of the tv and had us watch ‘Avengers.’” He shakes his head. “I congratulate you on getting inside my head. I felt the representation to be quite fair.” He turns his eyes to Tom. “No, I find myself much more at peace, in part due to Thor and I mending our relationship, and also because I’ve found my soulmate in Aleanna.” He shifts a hand and allows magic to flow, revealing a thin thread of green and silver, leading from his chest and towards Aleanna. 

“Remarkable,” Tom says softly, staring at the thread in amazement. “I wonder, then…” He looks down at the blank page and clears his throat, _ “‘I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.” _ The motion of black lines raising of from inside the page draws Loki’s eye. He looks over at an image of himself and Aleanna staring at one another, love clearly showing in their eyes. Tom clears his throat and hands the sketchbook to Loki. “These seem a bit more personal,” he finally says as he stands. He walks towards the window and twitches the curtain aside, allowing Loki time to look through the images.

Loki flips the pages slowly, the next image is one of himself looking directly out from the page, lust clear in his expression. He turns to the next and it is one of him braced over Aleanna, drawn in the act of making love, a blanket is draped over them from the waist down. He drops the book closed and promises himself that he will look at the rest when he has more time to linger. He stares at the cover, deep in thought. “She will outlive me, you know?”

Tom flicks his gaze back at Loki, eyebrows raised, drawn together. Loki continues, “Aleanna is somewhere around twenty-five hundred years old. I believe she is completely immortal.” He gives a pained smile, “There is some satisfaction in knowing that I won’t have to worry about her growing old and dying. Mortal lives are so fleeting. I could not bear it if I would lose her unexpectedly to death’s grasp. The whole universe would cry out as I exacted my vengeance upon it,” his voice ends in a low growl.

Loki looks up to see that Tom’s face has gone pale and solemn. He forces a smile, “Not to worry. She’s rather indestructible.” He motions to the vacant chair next to him. “Tell me more about your acting career.”

Tom points down the hallway, “In the study, I’ve portraits of myself in every role I’ve played.” He leads Loki down the hall and into the study. Framed portraits line the wall and Loki steps up to examine them. “There are other roles, narration, animation, that I do not have displayed, but these are a large portion of my alter egos.” Tom smiles slightly.

Loki stops in front of the picture of Tom’s “Loki” from Thor. He smiles then looks at a few more, stopping at one of Tom in uniform. He points to it.

“That one was from, ‘War Horse.’” Loki walks down a few portraits and stops at another. This one is of Tom in antiquated midgardian armor and a crown. Loki quirks a brow and Tom smiles. “That one is ‘The Hollow Crown.’”

Loki’s eyes lock on the portrait next to the ‘Hollow Crown’. He reaches out and grabs it off the wall, frowning. “A vampire?”

Tom looks from the portrait to Loki, “Yes. That one’s from ‘Only Lovers Left Alive.’ I played Adam, a vampire.”

Loki turns to the door, “Come.” He walks the hall down to the home gym and steps inside. Aleanna has her fighting knives out and is swiftly moving through a drill with them. She has her eyes closed. “Darling,” Loki calls, getting no response.

Tom steps in behind him. He watches Aleanna and shakes his head. “I can hardly see the blades in her hands, she’s moving so fast.”

Loki raises a hand, a dagger appearing in it, “Watch.” He tosses the dagger at Aleanna, Tom lets out a shocked noise. She spins and deflects the projectile. Her eyes snap open, flashing silver for an instant before changing back to a deep blue. She lowers her blades, taking quick, deep breaths.

She tucks the knives in her void space and walks slowly over to Loki, “There are far better ways to grab my attention.” She lifts her arm, dropping her eyes to the thin cut caused by Loki’s deflected dagger, then returns them to his face.

Loki smirks at her, “But many of them are not nearly as fun.” He holds up the picture, “Does Adam exist? Have you visited him?”

Aleanna’s gaze drops to the photo. “I have not visited the vampire from ‘Only Lovers Left Alive,’” she says. She places her hand against the picture and closes her eyes, pulling at the edges of her travel magic. “There is a reality where he does exist. Why?” She quickly drops the magic releasing an uneven breath.

“I believe I have seen him in your thoughts,” Loki’s eyes narrow and then he shrugs. “Perhaps I was mistaken.”

Aleanna touches Loki’s temple and concentrates again, then snorts. “Silly god of mischief,” she murmurs with affection in her voice. Aleanna touches her wrist and then pulls her hands apart, displaying a screen in its wake. She swipes her hands over the holographic display and then brings up an image of Adam, she begins sorting through files again. “Adam was an incredibly reclusive vampire, he chose to live in near isolation.” She pauses to bring up an image of Loki, from his time in the Asgardian prison, “You are associating him with your time in solitary confinement.” Aleanna pulls her hands against each image, bringing the view closer to their faces. She watches Loki’s eyes flash from the vampire’s wild hair and pale skin to his own unkempt appearance while in isolation.

Aleanna pulls out a cloth from her void space and wipes the blood from her now healed arm. Tom blinks down at it, “You haven’t a scratch on you.” He wraps a warm hand around her upper arm, holding it out to check over more carefully.

“As I said before,” Loki says, “Nearly indestructible.”

Aleanna’s breath comes in short pants, her magic flaring suddenly. She closes her eyes and grabs a fistful of Loki’s shirt. She whispers to him in Sindarin, Allspeak translating instantly for him, “This is not a frivolous visit. We have come here with a purpose. Thomas’s life is in danger.”

Tom jerks his hand back from Aleanna’s arm when Loki pulls her into his arms. “Shh, Darling. Release your magic.” He brushes his fingers gently through her hair, pushing it away from her face. She opens her eyes and blinks up at him, then turns a confused look at Tom. Loki rolls his eyes and frowns at Tom, “It appears we will be staying close to you for the time being. And here I thought we had merely stopped in to satisfy my curiosity regarding you- a gift in lieu of a celebration for my day of birth.”

Tom gives a confused look, “Is your birthday in February as well?”

Loki shakes his head, “It was the Midgardian date of December 16th in the place we were before we traveled here. It is February now?”

Tom nods. Aleanna steps out of Loki’s arms. She touches her wrist and murmurs softly, then raises her eyes to Loki, “Tom’s birthday is tomorrow.” She reaches into her void space and pulls out a long knife. She sets it on the floor and digs around again, retrieving a slim band. Her fingers grasp Tom’s wrist and wrap the band around it. It clicks together and fades from sight.

Tom scraps his fingers ineffectually at the now invisible band, “I beg your pardon!” He frowns at Aleanna and Loki. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Relax, mortal,” Loki says in response. “Aleanna has had a vision. She means to keep you safe from harm.”

Aleanna twists her fingers together and then touches her clothing. The clothes shine with a pale silver light as they change into a pair of jeans, boots and a silvery-grey linen shirt. She slips the knife into her boot. “Consider me your temporary bodyguard,” Aleanna states to Tom.

Aleanna eyes Loki, “You cannot walk around London looking like yourself. You would give the fangirls palpitations. Whomever you wish to look like must be discrete.”

Loki frowns, then rolls his eyes, “Oh, very well.” His magic flares and his form changes, decreasing in height slightly. His shoulders broaden and muscles ripple across his chest, arms and legs. His eyes darken to a deep hazel, face altering and his black hair gains several inches. He smirks at Aleanna. “Is this better, Princess?” he asks in the purring voice that grates on Aleanna’s nerves.

Aleanna makes a noise deep in her throat, “Cassian? Of all the forms you could conjure, you chose Cassian’s?”

He takes a few steps forward, “Well, we cannot have you lusting after your bodyguard, can we? That is your plan, is it not? You shall play as Thomas’s current amour and I shall play your bodyguard?”

Tom holds his hands up, “Now, wait a moment. I am sorry, but I don’t need a bodyguard, I have one and he’s quite good at what he does. I have every confidence he will protect me.”

Aleanna cocks her head at Tom, the walks to him, shoulders back. “My father trained me in Martial Arts from the moment I was walking. I had a dozen black belts by the time I was twenty, most of those being 4th or 5th degree. That was all while I was still in every sense human. You may have a skilled bodyguard, but there is no way he can match my ability to protect you. And since that is why I apparently am here, I will not be leaving your side until you are safe.”

“She is extraordinarily stubborn. Were I in your place I would submit and enjoy the company of the lovely lady,” Loki wraps an arm around Aleanna and she shudders, slipping from his grasp. “Oh Princess, I had no idea you loathed him so much. This  _ is _ going to be such fun!”

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to change forms to something a little less... abrasive?” she finally asks.

Aleanna stands completely still as Loki brings a hand to her cheek, “Darling, you forget that I am also stubborn.” He drops his hand and paces a moment, “I require a name for myself.”

“Might I suggest ‘Cass the Ass?’” Aleanna says in a monotone voice.

Loki brings a finger to his lips. “Perhaps William, no James. James Cassian. That sounds like a Midgardian name, does it not?” He bows with a flourish. “At your service, Princess.”

Aleanna walks back to Tom, “What is on our schedule for today?” She sighs and wraps a hand in the crook of his arm.

Tom looks from Aleanna to Loki and back, “I don’t suppose there’s anything more I can say to dissuade you both from this ruse?”

Aleanna lifts her eyes to meet his. “Nope,” she says, and pops the “p,” smirking at him. “Stuck with us for the duration of this threat. Loki could have possibly make us invisible instead, but you may get odd looks from the individuals that hear you talking to yourself.”

Tom nods slowly, “Very well. I have lunch free, but this evening I am going out. Benedict is taking me out for a meal and drinks. I don’t believe he planned on taking Sophie with. He implied that she was expecting and feeling quite tired. Bringing a new ‘girlfriend’ along might get awkward.”

Aleanna and Tom walk towards the door. “Perhaps we can eat here for lunch and make a plan for later. I see no reason why I couldn’t make reservations at the same restaurant and be seated nearby.”

****

Tom closes the fridge with a sigh. “I am embarrassed to say that the state of my cupboards is rather dismal,” he announces.

“We could order takeaway,” Aleanna suggests. 

Tom quirks a brow at Aleanna, “It surprises me that you know the British equivalent of American ‘delivery.’ Why don’t you attempt an accent to blend in better?”

“While I love learning new languages, I stink at accents in any form of modern English. I think it has something to do with it being my native tongue. I’m sort of stuck on middle American English. I can’t even manage a southern accent, never mind British or Australian.”

He opens a drawer and pulls out a thick stack of menus. Aleanna chuckles, realizing that he must rely on local restaurants more than his own cooking. Tom smiles, chuckling, “In my defense, I do plan on stocking the shelves properly whilst in town practicing for and performing in  _ Betrayal.  _ The delivery is set for late this afternoon.”

Loki pulls a menu out and leafs through it. “Does this one have cheesecake?”

Tom takes the menu from Loki and nods, “Yes. Their food is quite delicious as well.”

*****

Tom, Aleanna and Loki sit around the dining table and open the cartons containing their meals. “So,” Loki says looking at Tom. “When do we meet your friend?”

“He plans to arrive around seven this evening. He wouldn’t tell me where we are going though.” Tom says. He drops his eyes to his phone’s screen, sorting through emails and text messages while he eats.

Aleanna looks up from her plate, fork paused midway between it and her mouth. “I should probably warn you that Benedict plays Dr. Strange.” She finishes bring the fork to her mouth and looks at Loki.

“Does he really? I did not care for Strange’s company,” he eyes Tom. “How can you stand being around this individual?”

Tom sets his fork down, eyebrows drawn together, “He’s one of my best mates. I hardly think comparing him to the character he plays in the films to be fair. I hope you’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Loki shrugs, returning his attention to his meal, “Very well.”

“When will you find out where Benedict it taking you tonight? Don’t you have to go through the details with your bodyguard?” Aleanna asks. “Oh!” She reaches into her void space and pulls out a cell phone. “I suppose, in keeping in character, I shall have to play the typical tech-dependant millennial.”

She touches her wrist and then clicks the phone on. “Illidan, please sync this phone to local wireless towers.” The phone powers all the way on, then Aleanna frowns down at it. “Illidan, this shows Verizon, it should show O2 or something similar. Why am I not on UK towers?”

“Receiving pending data from US towers,” the voice responds, followed by several pings on the phone.

Aleanna glances down at the screen, brows drawn together in confusion. “Oh,” a soft huff of laughter escapes her. “I’ve lived here before.” She sorts through the notifications on her phone and pulls up a Facebook post, reading it out loud.  _ “‘Hey guys, rewarding myself with a little impromptu vaca. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m soakin’ up the sun at the beach.’” _

She glances up at Loki, “I lived in Vegas. You would have probably liked it, for a while at least. I was a personal shopper during the day and participated in underground fights at night.” She looks at the Facebook post again. “If I remember right I had just cashed out on a pharmaceutical stock that had jumped 500% in value and umm bitcoins? I sold fifty-eight of the hundred I bought.” Aleanna swipes open a new app and holds it up to show Tom, “Forty-two bitcoins left. I cannot say I’ll really need cryptocurrency here.” She hits the “send” arrow in the corner and flips through a few screens, then turns the phone to face Tom, “Happy Birthday. You just need to type in an email address you have access to. It walks you through the steps via email from there.”

“I can hardly accept,” Tom starts to push the phone back.

Aleanna slides it back across the table, holding a finger on it, “I would consider it a favor. I have left far too many loose ends in the way of possessions and accounts across various worlds. I need to simplify. The swiss bank account, I shall keep in reserve, if I ever have need to travel here again.” She flicks her eyes to Loki, a smile creeping to her lips, “I’ve been informed that hoarding items across various worlds is draconian and unhealthy.” At her words Tom reluctantly taps an email address into the phone.

“Please tell me we do not need to travel to Vegas and empty a penthouse there,” Loki says in exasperation. He pulls out the box containing his dessert and opens it.

“No, I believe I left the matter to resolve itself. It was the end of 2017 when I hit the beach, and then I travelled from there. I was on a month by month lease. The manager would have emptied the place within a few months so she could rent it to someone else,” Aleanna responds.

“Well, thank the norns for small favors,” Loki says between bites of cheesecake.

Tom pushes the phone back across the table to Aleanna, “That was worth over one hundred thousand in British pounds, why didn’t you just cash it out and put it in your swiss account?”

“The account was carefully deposited into, so as to help maintain my anonymity while traveling. Since I will not be here using the resources of this world, I see no reason to pay unnecessary fees to its governing bodies,” Aleanna says.

“I believe those are called ‘taxes’ my dear,” Loki says. He reaches over and places a hand on Aleanna’s knee, which has been bobbing up a down. “Darling, will you cease your extraneous movements?”

Aleanna’s lips tip up slightly, “This world is fast-paced and Tom is a bit of a workaholic.”

“I would prefer to use the word driven,” Tom says.

Loki releases the magic holding his altered form and his magic melts over him, changing him back to himself. “Come, Darling. This will not do.” He holds out his hand.

Aleanna takes his hand in hers and allows him to pull her from her chair. He leads them to the couch in the sitting room, sitting down on the cushions. He leans back and props his feet on the coffee table. He tugs Aleanna onto his lap and she settles down with her knees on either side of his waist, head tucked under his chin. “Sit Thomas,” Loki commands.

Tom moves to sit at the end of the couch and Loki’s hand shoots out, grabbing him and steering him to sit right next to him. “Unfortunately Aleanna will need to touch you during this process. Remove your shirt.”

“Beg pardon?” Tom furrows his brows at Loki, who stares at him unblinking. Tom releases a sigh and peels the form-fitting shirt from his body. Loki’s magic swells and his shirt fades from beneath Aleanna’s body.

Aleanna snakes a hand out and rests it against the skin above Tom’s rapidly beating heart. His skin tingles under her touch. “There are so many similar elements in the two of you, it’s no wonder I was adapting so readily to him,” she mumbles softly. “It didn’t help when you shifted from your natural form.” She shifts to look at his expression.

Loki wraps an arm around Aleanna and gently settles her back against him. “Continue, Darling. I would much prefer to spend as little time as possible fondling Tom’s chest.”

“Relax, Mischief. I’m already working to further separate your essences in my mind.” She closes her eyes and concentrates.

“Her speech patterns differ when she is embracing the world she visits,” Loki explains to Tom in a hushed tone. “Here, her speech is less formal.”

Tom thinks for a moment, “She uses contractions and colloquialisms that you do not.”

“Precisely,” Loki says to Tom in approval. His eyes sink to Aleanna’s form. “It appears she has expended most of the magic available to her in this world in building this distinction between us in her mind. I am pushing her to sleep, so she might rebuild her reserves.”

Tom’s eyes scan Aleanna’s face. “I envy you. That you have found true love.” His eyes lift to meet Loki’s gaze. “I sometimes wonder if I shall ever find it.”

“Two-thousand twenty,” Aleanna murmurs softly.

Her hand becomes boneless and slowly sinks from the middle of Tom’s chest. He quickly grabs it before it drops into his lap, holding it back up against his heart. “What does she mean?” Tom asks.

“It’s possible that she glimpsed something in your future. She is no longer lucid, so it will not do to try to ask.” Loki smiles at Tom, “Two-thousand twenty is the next Midgardian year, is it not? Perhaps you can hold to the hope that it is when you shall find true love.

“I am glad we came here, it has been interesting getting to know you.” Loki shifts tired eyes to Tom, “I hope you do not find it particularly rude, but I seem to have made an error in judgement. Aleanna’s essence was closely tied to mine when I released the magic to force her to sleep. It appears I shall be joining her,” he blinks slowly, then peels his eyes open to look at Tom. “This is rather humiliating,” he admits, eyes closing, body falling to the stillness of sleep.

*****

Aleanna’s hand twitches under Tom’s a moment before she sits up. She looks over at Tom. His phone is in his far hand, now forgotten. He meets her eyes, “Are you feeling rested now?”

Aleanna pulls her hand free of his and looks down at Loki’s sleeping form, “He used his magic to make me sleep.”

Tom nods even though she didn’t actually ask a question. “He realized his error moments before sleep finally overtook him.”

Aleanna raises a brow, “Fighting sleep magic increases its duration.” She slips carefully from Loki’s lap and reaches over to the chair, pulling the blanket from it, and laying it over Loki’s sleeping form. “Come, he shall sleep for a while longer.”

Tom pulls his shirt back over his head and slips his phone back into his pocket as the two leave the room. Aleanna clicks the light on in the home gym, “We should verify that I have completely separated myself from the influence of your essence.”

“How do we do that?” Tom asks.

Aleanna smiles, “Close personal contact.” She reaches into her void space searching for a moment, before pulling a blade from it. “I may as well do something useful. How confident are you in your ability to defend against someone with a knife?”

Tom runs a hand through his hair and lets out a soft chuckle, “Ahh, I don’t really have any practical knowledge of knife defenses.” He gives her an apologetic smile.

“Good,” Aleanna says, unphased. “We’ll start with the basics. First, you should understand that chances are, if someone comes at you with a knife, there’s a good chance you will get cut.” Tom frowns, but Aleanna continues, “Your best defense is always to run from someone wielding a knife. If that isn’t possible, you want to disarm the attacker as soon as you are able. Here,” she offers the knife to Tom, “this blade is for practice only, it doesn’t have a honed edge.”

Aleanna runs hand across Tom’s chest, “A knife slash across here is less deadly than if you were to get slashed lower,” she indicates the area of his six pack, “or, of course across the throat.” She points to his arms, “It is also far better to take a cut across the outside of your arm than the inside.”

Tom nods and Aleanna grabs the hand holding the knife, shifting it slightly, to show him the strongest holds in each hand position. “This one is mean to slash, this one to stab, and this is a reverse hold, see how the blade lays back towards the wrist and forearm?”

She shifts the knife around again, “Most attacks will come at you from a ‘slashing’ position.” She indicates that he should slash at her. He slashes and she catches his arm with her hand. “The instinct of any attacker is usually to pull back against resistance,” she motions to him and he pulls the blade against her hand. “If you act quickly you can minimize the damage an attacker can do against you,” she backs up and motions for him to attack her again. Tom steps up and slashes at Aleanna, she catches his knife hand, traps it and locks the wrist stripping the knife quickly from his fingers. 

She hands the knife back to him and shows the move to him again several times, slowly, “Do you think you have that?”

Tom nods and Aleanna indicates he should attack her again. She quickly flows through the catch, trap and disarm, then smiles at him, “next you want to bring your opponent down to the ground, to neutralize the threat.” She pulls his arm up, twisting his body until he is flat on his stomach on the ground. She releases him and holds a hand out to help him up.

“Now, lets see how you do.” Aleanna slowly slashes her hand out, Tom catches it, traps her wrist in a lock and strips the knife in a disarm. He pulls her arm up, attempting to twist her to the ground as she did him, she gives him a few pointers and he finally shifts her to the ground, his knee on her back. “Well done!” she waits for him to relax his grip, then flips over and smiles.

They start the drill again. Aleanna then works Tom through protecting himself from an attacker attempting to stab instead of slash. “This one is a bit more brutal, as the power behind this type of attack must be met with equal force.” She walks him through the steps to protect himself from this type of attack then runs through attacking him with it several times. “Good.”

*****

Loki appears in the doorway and watches Tom take Aleanna to the ground, bringing his knee to the middle of her back to hold her there. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame. Tom helps her up, and Aleanna walks him through disarming her again. Loki smiles, “I had no idea you were such an adept teacher, Darling.”

Aleanna turns her head so she can see Loki from her position on the floor. She nudges Tom and he releases her. Aleanna slinks to her feet and smiles at Loki, humor gleaming in her eyes. “Did you have a relaxing nap?”

Loki shakes his head, “Not my finest moment.” He steps up to Aleanna and sweeps her into his arms, kissing her soundly. “Feeling more yourself now?”

She nods and turns to address Tom, “When do we need to get ready for your evening out?”

Tom glances at his fitness tracker and then at them, “We have roughly an hour before Benedict gets here. I should shower. You both are welcome to one as well. Benedict has let me in on where we are going. It’s a local place we used to go to years ago. He thought I might enjoy listening to their open mic performers. We haven’t been there in ages, but we used to see some spectacular acts. The food is well worth the wait for a table as well.” He lifts his phone to show Aleanna the website for the bar.

She nods her thanks. “Sounds like fun.”

Tom leads them upstairs and indicates the guest bedroom across the hall from his own, “Please feel free to use the spare room while you are here. You can shower just down the hall there, if you have need. I shall meet you in the sitting room when I’m done.” Tom leaves Loki and Aleanna in the guest room.

Loki clicks the door closed a moment later. Aleanna reaches into her void space and pulls out a halter top and dark wash skinny jeans. She slips a trench coat out a moment later and follows it with boots. She slips out of her clothes dropping them into the void space. She shimmies into the jeans and halter, then shifts her hands together, then touches to the trench coat. The color shifts to a deep red. “Before you ask, no, green will not do.” She cups his cheek, raising up on her toes to kiss him.

Loki pulls back and shifts his form to that of Cassian again, his clothes changing to a dark suit. Aleanna frowns. “James Cassian, your bodyguard ma’am,” he says with a flourish of his hand.

The pair finish getting ready and Aleanna retrieves her phone from the dining table. She searches the bar they’re going to and quickly wanders back into the guest room to call them. She returns to see Tom and Loki waiting. Tom lets his eyes wander over her form, “Well done on the attire, you look ready to face London nightlife.”

“Loki,” she looks at Loki and corrects herself, “James and I should meet you there. When will your bodyguard arrive?”

Tom glances at his wrist, “Ten minutes. When Benedict arrives with his driver and car I shall inform him that I mentioned the venue to a charming new female friend, whom I took an immediate fancy to. He’s going to give me a good ribbing for it, but he’ll be thrilled if you show up. He’s been threatening to allow Sophie permission to set me up on a blind date.”

Aleanna nods then shifts her attention to Loki, “Are you ready? We’ll need to take the tube.” Aleanna slips a pair of sunglasses and a purse from her void space, she drops her phone in the purse and swings it over her shoulder. “I don’t miss carrying a purse constantly,” she mutters, mostly to herself. The sunglasses slip over her eyes and she walks to the front door. “See you in a few minutes, Tom.”

*****

Loki shifts his attention from Aleanna to the server that’s speaking to her. She motions to the waiting area and Aleanna nods, walking back to Loki, “We’ve got a twenty-five minute wait for a table.” She holds up a small plastic device. “This lights up when we’re set. Do you want to wait at the bar or off to the side here?”

Loki motions to the side, “I’ve no wish to be shoved around as people attempt to imbibe to the point of inebriation.” Aleanna moves off to the side with him. She turns so she is facing the flow of people entering the building, and pulls out her cell phone, eyes down as she scrolls through screens, waiting.

Five minutes later she hears her name and looks up to meet Tom’s eyes, “So good to see you again,” he holds out a hand and she takes it, rewarding him with a smile.

Aleanna drops her phone back into her purse. She leans up and kisses him on either cheek. “I took your advice and decided to try the food here,” she holds the plastic disc up.

Tom motions to Benedict who steps up next to him, “Benedict, this is Aleanna James,” I mentioned her to you earlier.

Benedict holds out a hand to Aleanna. “Benedict Cumberbatch,” he says, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before releasing it. “Lovely to meet you.” He looks between Tom and Aleanna, “We would be very pleased if you would join us this evening. I called ahead and we’ve a table waiting.”

Aleanna opens her mouth to decline, but Tom smiles and brings her hand up to his rest on his arm, “We insist. Please join us.” He takes the plastic call disc from her and hands it to Benedict.

“Very well,” she replies. They slip back past the queue and are seated near the stage. James stands at the wall some distance away, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Aleanna shifts her attention to him a moment then back to the table.

Benedict motions towards him, “That man is your bodyguard?”

Aleanna smiles slightly, “In a manner of speaking. He was given strict instructions to protect me while I was away from my father.” Aleanna takes a drink from her glass and smiles at Benedict, “I prefer to think I do not need protection, but fathers are seldom reasonable when it comes to their daughters.” She rests her chin in her hand and flicks her eyes towards Tom, watching him.

Benedict looks between the pair, “Tom has been rather mum on anything having to do with you. Pray, tell a little about yourself.”

Aleanna ponders a moment, running her finger along the rim of her glass, “How about five things that would surprise you about me. One: I’m a black belt in more than one martial art.” She lifts the drink and takes a long swallow, “Two: I could drink both of you under the table.” She taps her chin, “Three and four: I’m a closet geek, I’ve played several video games through to completion. I am fluent in Sindarin elvish.” Aleanna gives a grin, “Five: I’m much older than I look.” Tom begins coughing and sets his glass down.

“How old is that?” Benedict asks.

Aleanna smiles. “You should know better than to ask a lady her age!” she says playfully. “I was born in nineteen eighty-one.”

“I would not have guessed you to be older than twenty-five,” Benedict replies.

“Blame it on my genetics,” Aleanna says, smiling brightly. She shifts her eyes to Tom, “Care to guess my birthstone?”

Tom studies her a moment, then his attention shifts to James, he returns his attention to her, “It’s green isn’t it? Emerald?”

She nods, then laughs, the sound reminiscent of bells. She leans close to Tom, lowering her voice, “A bit cliche isn’t it?”

Tom smiles. “I find it rather romantic,” he admits. Benedict looks between the two, confused at their conversation.

Several people have gone up to perform for open mic night, when Aleanna addresses Tom and Benedict, “Bonus fact,” she says, sliding her chair out, “I can be a bit impulsive at times.” She flashes a smile as the emcee calls her to the stage. James has moved to stand to the side of the stage and she pulls a few sheets of paper from her coat pocket before handing it and her purse to him.

Aleanna hands some of the pages to the man sitting at the piano and walks to the microphone. She adjusts it then speaks, “Good evening. I’ll be singing ‘Consequences’ by Camila Cabello.”

The pianist begins playing and Aleanna’s voice rings out, bringing a hush over the crowd.

*****

Benedict leans over to Tom, “Well, she can certainly work a crowd,” he indicates Aleanna who has moved on to her next song, Without Me by Halsey. Every time she sings “live without me” she has the crowd sing the lyrics with her, and they are loving it. “How in the world did you meet her?” Benedict finally asks Tom. 

Tom has been watching her on the stage and it takes a moment for him to register that he’s been asked a question, “Ahh, her cat had wandered away and I aided her in retrieving it. There was something of an instant connection.”

Aleanna smiles from the stage, moving to her last song, “This one is a bit older, but I love the vocals. It’s Love The Way You Lie, the cover version by Arianna Grande.” She finishes the song and bows, breaking into a huge grin. She walks back across the stage and leans in to hear what her bodyguard has to say, then takes her purse and coat back from him. She walks quickly towards the table and sits, their food arriving as she does.

“Perfect timing,” Tom declares. “I had no idea you could sing.”

Aleanna grabs a fry from her plate and raises it, “I enjoy it, and I don’t get a chance to sing in front of an audience that often.” She pops the fry into her mouth then cuts her fish, taking a bite “The fish and chips is really good. I appreciate the suggestion.”

Benedict waves a hand at Tom, “Thomas used to sing on occasion.” He swirls some zucchini noodles onto his fork and eats them. “He can be rather shy about it though.”

Tom shakes his head, but smiles, “It’s a lot easier to just dance like a loon and distract the audience.”

The three listen to several more singers as they finish their meal. Benedict motions to the stage then addresses Tom, “You may be a little cross with me, when the night is through.”

The emcee speaks to the crowd, “Today we’re hosting a very special birthday celebration, and I’ve been informed that our birthday boy is terribly bashful when it comes to singing in front of the masses. I need you all to give an encouraging round of applause to Tom Hiddleston!” The room freezes for a moment, then bursts into cheers and applause.

Tom closes his eyes a moment then forces a smile. He leans close to Benedict. “I am going to strangle you later.” He stands, still smiling and walks to the stage. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Well Tom, thank you so much for sharing your talents with us this evening. Each singer is allotted ten minutes. What will you be singing for us this evening?” The audience cheers again, and Tom gives a shrug.

“I haven’t prepared anything at all,” he admits, then looks to the audience, “Aleanna, come sing with me?”  he brings his hands together in a “please” gesture, smile becoming more genuine.

Aleanna abandons her coat with Benedict and heads to the stage, she digs in her purse and quickly sorts through screens on her phone. She holds her phone out to Tom who looks at it then shakes his head, “I don’t think I can hit the high notes on that one.” The mic catches part of what he says and he steps back, looking at the phone with her. He points to another song and she nods her head.

Tom walks to the mic again as she pulls music from her purse and sets it on a stand. She grabs a guitar from the stage and quickly checks the tuning. “Ah, we’ve settled on ‘Close to me’ by Ellie Goulding,” he smiles. “Hopefully I can recall the words.” Aleanna shifts the music stand so he can see the sheet music.

Aleanna starts the song and nods her head to Tom as she plays the lead in for the male part of the song. He sings through and she smiles. She sings the rest of the song and Tom loosens up enough to dance while she sings. They end on loud applause. Aleanna notices several cell phones held up to record the performance.

She pulls out her phone again and points to a song. Tom smiles and shakes his head. She sighs and points to another and he hesitates, then nods. Aleanna sets the guitar back on its stand and syncs her phone in to the sound system. She brings up a karaoke version of their song.

“Next we’ll be singing,” Tom pauses to give a self-conscious smile, “‘Closer,’ by the Chainsmokers.” The crowd starts clapping. Tom sings through the first verse and immediately starts dancing when the instrumental portion comes on. He grabs Aleanna’s hand and she smiles and begins to dance along. 

Aleanna breaks off dancing and starts singing her part of the song, turning to look at Tom occasionally. They sing together for a few lines. The song draws to a close and she covers a smile while looking at Tom.

Aleanna steps to the mic, “Tom decline a solo song, but I think he should sing one by himself, don’t you?” The question is greeted with cheers. Aleanna cracks another smile, speaking into the mic, but turned to look at Tom, “He’ll be singing ‘Be Alright’ by Dean Lewis.” She walks over to the guitar and pulls it back off the stand. She pulls she sheet music from the depths of her purse, unfolding them and setting them on the music stand. She plays the intro chord and nods to Tom, biting her lip to hide a smile. He takes a breath and starts singing through the song. 

When the song ends Aleanna takes a quick bow and sets the guitar back into the stand. She gathers her music and tucks it back into her purse. Tom finishes his bow, then brings his hand up to indicate her again. She smiles and raises a hand, taking another bow. “Thank you all so much,” Tom says, “And thank you to my lovely accompanist.” Tom wraps an arm around her shoulder and she wraps one around his waist. He drops a quick kiss to her hairline and she smiles. “Now, if you will excuse me, I’ll just be strangling my best mate.” They release one another a moment later and walk off the stage as the crowd chuckles.

Benedict stands when they reach the table and Tom wraps an arm around him, giving him a back-thumping hug. “If I have to start singing at every interview I do from here on out, I really shall strangle you,” he says, then pulls away.

Aleanna drops into her chair, “We’re going to be all over social media in a few hours.” She shifts her attention to James, then back to the men as they return to their seats.

“Hopefully my publicist isn’t cross with me over this.” Tom eyes Benedict, “You didn’t happen to run open mic night by Luke did you?”

Benedict chuckles, “No, can’t say I have.”

Tom runs a hand through his hair, “Wonderful. Any other fun surprises planned for this evening?”

“No, just the one,” Benedict replies. He looks between Aleanna and Tom, “Please don’t let me keep you. Take the car and driver and buzz off to wherever else strikes your fancy.”

Tom raises an eyebrow at Aleanna who shrugs, “I’m game for whatever.” She drops a wad of cash on the table and stands, motioning for James. He walks over as she slips into her trench coat, her purse in her hand. “I believe we are leaving.”

James looks at Benedict and then Tom, before turning his focus back on Aleanna. “If it pleases you, Princess,” he says, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Shall I call a car for us?”

Tom drops cash on the table as well, then stands. “Benedict invited us to use the car and driver he hired.” He slips his overcoat from the back of the chair and pulls it on. He motions towards the door, his bodyguard cutting across the room to meet them there. 

*****

Aleanna, Tom and James squeeze into the back seat of the car, Tom’s bodyguard sitting next to the driver. As the car pulls away from the curb Tom’s phone rings. He pulls it from his jacket pocket “Damn,” he says softly before answering it, “Luke. Hello!”

Aleanna and James sit quietly together, Aleanna scrolling through her music collection on her phone. She listens to Tom’s side of his conversation with the publicist. “Yes,” he says, then pauses. “Already? I am so sorry! Well I had no idea that Benedict would-” he listens some more, “Of course.”

There’s a long pause, as Luke speaks to Tom, his voice not carrying from the phone. “She’s American,” Tom says and he gives Aleanna a smile, lifting his eyes skyward at Luke’s next comment. “I think you’re overreacting just a bit. It was all just in fun… I see. Yes. Okay, look Luke, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, no wait, I’ll talk to you Sunday. I’ve plans for my birthday, after all. Okay, thanks. Yeah. Bye Luke,” he says as he disconnects the call.

Aleanna raises a brow. “That bad?”

“Someone live streamed it to Instagram. So far there are twelve other videos posted to various accounts. Luke seems most perturbed that I didn’t run you by him first. Overall he seemed pleased with the publicity. Apparently, I have two new hashtags trending ‘#closetotom’ and ‘#hiddlesinging,’” he smiles at Aleanna, shaking his head.

Aleanna’s phone pings and she looks down at the notification. “It appears I’ve been identified in at least one of the videos.”

Tom leans forward and speaks to the driver, “Brings us back round to my place, will you?”

The car stops in front of Tom’s a few minutes later and the three hop out. Tom thanks the driver and his bodyguard before closing the door and unlocking his front door, letting Aleanna and James in. Aleanna immediately shifts her hands and then touches her clothes, reforming them into a t-shirt and sleep pants. Her feet are bare. She walks to the couch in the living room and pulls her sketchbook out, beginning a couple new drawings. Tom walks over to her a moment later. “Do you always draw the things you experience?” 

Aleanna flicks her eyes up to his, then back to the page, “This is all a visual history of my life, my experiences.” James sits on the couch next to her, and she raises an eyebrow, “I will not be sleeping in the same bed as Cassian.”

With a burst of magic and a sigh, Loki is sitting next to Aleanna. He looks at the image, Aleanna and Tom are singing and he is standing against the wall near them, looking like Cassian. The next is just of Tom, singing with a smile on his face. Aleanna hands the sketchbook to Tom.

Loki glances at him, “So what is your favorite ‘Loki’ phrase?”

Tom meets his eyes, “I’m particularly fond of ‘Trust my rage.’”

The page doesn’t change and Loki looks questioningly at Aleanna, “You’ve given Thomas his own phrase?”

Aleanna chuckles, leaning her head against Loki’s shoulder. “Yes, I gave him that phrase, and linked those images to him, not you. You have plenty of drawings in the sketchbook.”

Loki’s lips thin, and Aleanna tips her head back to look at him. She shakes her head. “I think you are overreacting, Mischief,” Aleanna says, a smile breaking free. Loki’s eyes flick to hers and he slips an arm around her, pulling her into his lap. 

“I have not noticed any hostile moves being made towards Thomas. Have we thwarted the threat to his person?” Loki asks, watching Tom flip through the few images Aleanna has drawn from their time here.

“I do not feel settled yet, I believe a threat still remains,” Aleanna says.

Tom raises his brows and meets Loki’s gaze, “I noticed no one, nothing, out of the ordinary. It was a very pleasant evening. In truth, I am usually pressed for autographs more while out, but I suspect that the hostile glares ‘James’ was giving the room eliminated the desire for many individuals to approach our table.”

Tom flips back a few pages and looks at the images Aleanna drew of him and Loki sitting across from one another. He closes the sketchbook and sets it on the coffee table, “If we’re to spend the rest of the evening in, I should like to run through my lines for _ Betrayal. _ Practice begins Monday.” He raises from the couch and walks to his study.

Aleanna slips from Loki’s lap and grabs her sketchbook. “I will be sketching in bed for a bit. Perhaps Tom will allow you to watch him work through his scenes.” She drifts towards the spare bedroom without another word.

*****

Loki taps on the open door of the study and Tom motions for him to walk in. “Something I can help you with?” Tom asks politely.

Loki indicates the script, “I wondered if you might need help with your lines, or perhaps someone to walk through the play with you?”

Tom points to a few lines in his script. “I’ve been stumbling on this portion. My character, Robert is talking to his wife, Emma. I feel the pacing is off on my words.”

Loki flicks his eyes down to the page, scanning it quickly, “Can you show me the woman who is to play Emma?”

Tom wiggles the mouse on the computer and brings up an image of Zawe Ashton, “This is the actor playing Emma.”

Loki studies her a moment, “Can you find a video of her speaking?” Tom furrows his brows, but clicks through to a short interview with Zawe. They both listen for a moment, then Loki’s form changes to Zawe’s and he smiles at Tom, speaking with her voice, “Let us begin walking through the play.” He looks down at the script one more time, then nods.

***** 

Several hours later Tom and Loki walk back upstairs. Tom chuckles at Loki. “I can’t believe how easily you can mimic another person’s mannerisms,” he says and shakes his head. “If ever you wanted to become an actor, you need only find a director willing to give you a moment on the screen, everything else would fall into place.”

They come to a stop outside the spare bedroom and look inside. Aleanna is sleeping soundly. “I bid you goodnight, Thomas,” Loki says in a hushed tone.

Tom lifts his hand in a silent goodnight to Loki, walking to his bedroom and closing the door softly behind him. Tom walks out of his bedroom a while later, clad in only a pair of boxer shorts. He walks to each of the exterior doors and confirms they are all locked. As he walks past the spare bedroom he glances in. Loki is wrapped possessively around Aleanna. They are both sleeping soundly. Tom watches them for a moment longer, then turns and walks back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Two-thousand twenty,” he says softly, hoping that he will indeed meet his soulmate by that time.

*****

Tom peels an eye open late the next morning. He rubs his eyes and turns his wrist over drowsily. A look at the time has him moving more quickly. He tosses on jogging shorts and a t-shirt then slips his trainers on and leaves the room in search of Loki and Aleanna.

He opens the door to his home gym a crack and stares at the scene before him. Aleanna and Loki are striking at one another so quickly their hands are hard to track. He watches for a moment and realises, after his eye catches the flash of metal, that they both have blades in their hands. They finish their deadly dance a few moments later, and Loki turns to face him. “Good morning, Thomas. I hope we did not wake you.”

Tom shakes his head, “You did not, although I almost wish you had. I’ve overslept. I typically run earlier and in doing so have been able to avoid being stopped for my picture or autograph.”

Loki indicates Aleanna, “Aleanna has a solution for that.”

She opens her mouth to protest, then shakes her head. “Pure mischief,” she mumbles softly. Aleanna reaches into her void space and pulls out four cubes. She walks to the edges of the usable space in the gym and sets a cube at each. She walks back to the one closest to Loki and Tom and motions for them to stand outside the perimeter. 

She activates the cube, running through a series of screens, then closing them out. “Activate,” she says softly. The space inside the cubes shifts and becomes a path through a forest.

Tom raises his eyebrows in surprise, “This is. I mean- it’s impossible. Where did you get projection technology like this?”

“It is more than a holographic image, Tom,” she walks through the edge of the simulation area and indicates a tree. She crouches and then leaps towards a low branch, grabbing it and hoisting herself up. She leaps back down a moment later. “Please enjoy a run through the Greenwood.”

Tom huffs out an disbelieving laugh and walks through the edge of the simulation area.

Loki conjures a chair and sits, pulling a book into being. “Loki does not enjoy running for exercise,” Aleanna explains. “Pick your pace, I will keep it with you. We shall not outrun the boundaries of the simulation. It is set to keep us within while we run.”

Tom hesitantly walks into the simulation. He looks down at the path they are on. “Need we keep to the path? I seem to recall some passages in The Hobbit warning against straying from it.”

Aleanna smiles at him, “Feel free to wander, this version of the Wood shall not attempt to disorient you.” Tom breaks into a run and Aleanna easily keeps pace beside him. “You need not carry on a conversation with me, Thomas. I am content just to have companionship while running.” She motions to the earbuds hanging around his neck. At his hesitation she presses, “Truly, please enjoy your run in the way which most pleases you.”

Tom pulls out his phone and sets it to play his favorite running playlist, tucking the buds into his ears. He nods his thanks to Aleanna.

*****

Roughly an hour later Tom’s pace slows, and he begins to walk and stretch. “That was wonderful.” He pulls out his earbuds. “Thank you for a great run.”

Aleanna nods, slowing her pace. She walks towards the boundary of the simulation, she waits for Tom to do the same, then closes out the program. She walks to each cube, retrieving them from the floor and tucking them back into the void space.

Loki stands from his chair, closing his book. The chair and book disappear simultaneously. “Enjoy your ineffectual Midgardian ambulation, Darling?”

Aleanna pulls a face at him, “We ran, we did not walk, and I believe it was quite successful. It raises a person’s spirits and releases endorphins.”

Loki’s gaze drifts down Aleanna’s form. “I can think of better ways to help you release endorphins,” he murmurs softly.

Aleanna shakes her head, but can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. She looks to Tom, “What is our itinerary for today?”

Tom glances at his watch, “I’ve promised my mum tea in a few hours. This evening a few of my mates have convinced me to take in a club across town. In between the two my day is rather flexible.”

Loki and Aleanna exchange a glace, then Aleanna speaks, “It would be best if I not be present for your tea. I don’t wish to cause her any more undue heartache. I’ve certain magics in place that will irrode a person’s memory of me if I limit my interactions with them.”

Tom nods. “The Ritz is allowing a private sitting for us. I don’t think you would have need to worry about my safety.”

Aleanna taps her wrist then waves it over Tom’s, “I have set your band to notify me if you are under duress. Loki and I shall stay close.”

Tom looks down at his wrist, the band still not visible. “Very well,” He says, frowning slightly. 

Aleanna lifts her phone, the display showing her phone number, “This is the number that you can reach me at when you are done with your lunch.”

Tom pulls his phone from his pocket and punches the number into his contacts.

*****

Tom and his mum walk out of The Ritz. He kisses his mum goodbye and tucks her into  the waiting cab. A moment later he pulls out his phone and pulls up his contacts. Two men converge on either side of him and steer him into the next alleyway. One pulls a gun out and presses it to Tom’s ribs. Tom freezes, “Hey, I don’t want any trouble. Tell me what you want, and it’s yours.” He works to keep his voice even.

“‘Lil Layna thought she could hide behind some big time movie star and it would protect her from Di’Lonni’s temper?” the guy says, jabbing the gun against his ribs in emphasis. “There’s videos of the two of you all over the internet. Singin’ and dancin’ without a care in the world.”

Seconds later Aleanna appears at the entrance to the alley, walking slowly towards the pair. “Micki? Vinny? What the heck are you two doing in London?” she asks, confused.

“Layna, so nice to see you. Boss wants you fightin’ for him again. Says you still owe him at least another half dozen wins.” the one she called Micki replies.

Aleanna rolls her eyes, “I never worked  _ for  _ Di’lonni, I worked  _ with  _ him, and you know it. I had no obligation to keep fighting for him.”

Vinny pokes Tom with the gun again, “Boss said you might try and say that, said you might need a little… convincing.”

“Guns? What kind of an idiot brings guns into London?” Aleanna asks.

“What? It’s got a silencer,” Vinny says defensively. “Boss says you come with us, or you become an example.”

Aleanna takes another step forward, arms open wide. Both men shift their attention more fully to her. “I think I’ll choose the second one.”

Tom feels the gun pull away from his side, then feels a new pair of hands wrap around him, one covering his mouth. They pull him back. He watches in confusion as an image of himself crumple to the ground in a dead faint. “Shh, Thomas,” Loki whispers softly in his ear. “Everything will be alright so long as you remain completely quiet.”

Vinny raises his gun and a silenced round slams into Aleanna’s body. She sinks to the ground a moment later. Micki reaches down a checks for a pulse. “Dead. She never did know when to shut her damn mouth, did she?”

Both men glance back at Tom’s crumpled form, “What a pansy. Let's get out of here,” Vinny says, tucking the gun back into his jacket. The two men exit the alleyway quickly.

Loki releases Tom and walks quickly to Aleanna’s body, his teeth clamped shut rigidly. A dagger appears in his hand and he carefully cuts it into Aleanna’s skin where the bullet penetrated. A moment later he retrieves the slug from her body. He uses magic to make it, the dagger and the blood on his hands disappear. Tom walks behind him carefully. “Loki, I-I- I’m sorry. She didn’t really give them much cause  _ not  _ to attack her.” He glances between Loki and the body. “Please don’t slaughter everyone on Earth because she’s... dead.”

“She will be fine, Thomas,” Loki says. “I told you, so long as you remained quiet, everything would be fine. Well, perhaps not your ego,” Loki says in a considering tone, “Those two peons think you are a pansy, but everything else.”

Tom opens his mouth to argue when Aleanna takes a gasping breath, grabbing tight to Loki’s shirt. He grasps her hand in his and makes nonsensical noises mean to sooth her. A moment later he pulls her into his arms and motions to Tom. “You must hail a cab. I shall cloak Aleanna and I from view. She will need rest.”

*****

Tom opens his front door wide to allow Loki room to slip inside carrying Aleanna. He closes it behind him. The cab ride was particularly bizarre, since he had to leave the door open for a long moment before he got in, then sat as close to the door as possible. Upon leaving he got the feeling the cabbie was suspicious of his behavior, but he managed to pay and get the pair out of the back seat without any further trouble. 

Loki disappeared to the spare room and returned a moment later. “She will rest, for now. I believe she’s fulfilled her purpose here. We will leave later this evening.”

Tom smiles at Loki, “It was an honor to meet you. Quite peculiar, but truly an honor to delve into who you are.”

Loki takes Tom’s hand and shakes it, “I am pleased by having met you as well. I cannot says that we shall ever return, but know that we greatly enjoyed the pleasure of your company whilst we were here.” 

*****

Two hours later Aleanna and Loki and standing in Tom’s sitting room. Aleanna gives Tom and quick hug, then reaches for his wrist, pulling the tracker from it and dropping it into her void space. “I appreciate your willingness to allow us to help you. I am also greatly concerned. I keep turning the matter around in my head. It is a bit like the chicken and the egg. Would your life have been in danger, had I not exposed myself to the public’s eye? Or was it always in danger, and this is the way that the danger presented itself?” She shakes her head. “At any rate, I appreciate your flexibility.” She grasps Loki’s hand and steps back. “We both do.”

Loki pulls her into his arms and away from the furniture, “Keep well way Thomas. We cannot have to drifting through space and time.”

Tom takes another two big steps back. A brilliant white light surrounds Aleanna and Loki for a moment. When it fades, the two are gone.

Tom smiles at the empty room. “Safe journeys.”

*****

Tom leaves the dance club after several hours of dancing with his friends. He begins walking towards the closest tube station, deciding he’ll take it instead of trying to get a cab. He hears someone call his name and turns to smile politely at a girl who absolutely radiates fangirl. He pauses, then turns, waiting for the usual request for a picture or signature.

The girl reaches into her pocket as she nears him and pulls a knife, bringing it up to stab at him. “Now you can stay young forever,” she says. Time seems to slow. Tom hears Aleanna’s voice in that instant, catch, trap, disarm, neutralize the threat. He raises his arm to catch the hand wielding the blade, then traps it and strips the weapon from her hand. His body flows through the necessary movement to drop the girl to the ground, his knee resting in the center of her back.

Someone quickly comes up behind him and he raises his hand defensively. The man raises his hands, “Relax. I saw her attack you. I’ll call it in.” Tom recognizes him as the bouncer from the club. He takes over holding the girl down.

She’s crying and screaming, “No, he can’t get old. I won’t let him. He needs to stay beautiful forever.” she releases a pained shriek.

The bouncer shakes his head, “This one’s completely barmy.” He shifts his eyes to Tom, “Didn’t expect you to survive that, when I saw the blade come flashin’ through the air. Where’d you learn to block a blade like that?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mobile, dialing a moment later.

“Ah, a friend thought it might come in handy,” Tom says quietly.

“Well, I told the missus that Tom Hiddleston would make a great 007 and I stand by that double now,” the bouncer says before directing his attention to the phone. The bouncer talks to the police for a few minutes, giving them the address to the night club and quick details on the situation. 

*****

Tom unlocks the door to his home later that evening. He waves at the police car that drove him after the quick interview on what happened. He thinks back to Aleanna’s words just before she and Loki left. The Vegas goons weren’t the threat at all. The girl with the knife was, and Aleanna’s impulsive decision to teach him to defend against knife attacks is what saved his life. Tom pulls out some wine and pours himself a glass. He raises it to the empty room and shakes his head. “To two-thousand twenty,” he says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> More Loki & Aleanna to come. If you haven't already read "Aleanna: Travelling Hazard" please check it out! :)


End file.
